


I Just Wanna Dance With You

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Prom (2020), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gender Role Defying Eret, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Song: Dance With You (The Prom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fundy snuck into prom without a real plan in mind. Thankfully Eret is there to offer a hand.
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 62
Collections: anonymous





	I Just Wanna Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> dont like, dont read

Fundy was off to the side, silent and brooding as his eyes flicked over the crowd and his ears flicked in nervous anticipation. His tail wasn't faring much better, brushing the ground every so often when it reached the dip in its path of nervous wagging. He  _ had _ technically come here alone. He  _ had _ technically snuck in. He hadn't expected much really, other than maybe catching a glimpse of his crush who he hadn't managed to work up the courage to ask out, let alone to prom. So here he was at the most formal event of their high school career alone in a corner. 

Maybe that's why it made him let out an embarrassing yelp when he heard an all too familiar voice ask, "Not much for dancing?" 

The voice was deep, accented and was like the sweetest smooth melted chocolate to his ears. After his startled noise, a deep chuckle followed. He knew that voice. He knew that chuckle. Breaking out of his frozen state, Fundy turned slowly to look up and up and  _ up _ \- and into the eyes of Eret. 

Fundy opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it. He didn't trust himself. The only thought bouncing around in his head as he looked into those gorgeous glowing white eyes was " _ I just wanna dance with you _ " but he couldn't say that. He wasn't even certain if Eret knew his name. He sure knew theirs. 

He collected himself a little more before answering, "Ahaha, I guess not! O-or I just haven't found the right person." His words occasionally stammered as he interrupted himself with nervous laughs. fაიdყ swore he'd implode as პrპt stretched out an elegant hand down to him. 

His breath caught in his throat and his mind raced while his gaze went every over Eret; the outstretched hand, the tall stilettos that showed themselves only when moving, the giant flowing ball gown skirt that led into a shimmering light green waistcoat and then, his eyes stopped as he met Eret’s. 

"Could I have this dance?" Eret asked. 

Fundy was surely melting. 

"Sure!" he chirped, trying his best not to let his voice crack. It did anyway. As the music dimmed out and the next song started, something soft and slow, they made their way out to the dancefloor and Fundy couldn't be happier as they swayed into the night.


End file.
